poke_monfandomcom_de-20200214-history
12:Arceus und das Juwel des Lebens
thumb|Kinoposter aus Japanthumb|DVD-Packung aus Japan Pokémon in diesem Film Arceus, Dialga, Giratina, Palkia, Pichu (Zackenohr), Pikachu, Plinfa Personen in diesem Film (Namen in Gänsefüßchen können in der deutschen Version abweichen) Ash, "Gishin", James, Jessie, "Kevin", Lucia, Rocko, "Sheena" Allgemein Der 12. Pokémon Kinofilm war bereits vor der Premiere rekordverdächtig, da er mit 2.384.198 vorverkauften Tickets einen Weltrekord für Animationsfilme aufstellte. Kein Wunder, da es im dritten Teil der Kinofilm-Trilogie zum großen Showdown im ewigen Kampf zwischen Dialga und Palkia kommen wird, der mit dem 10. Kinofilm startete. In Deutschland wird der Film erstmalig am 01.04.2010 um 13:00 Uhr bei RTL2 gezeigt! Das Ambiente des 12. Kinofilms soll stark an das antike Griechenland angesiedelt sein. So besuchen Ash, Rocko und Lucia in Sinnoh die antiken Ruinen von "Michiina". Dieses Michiina war einst eine fruchtbare Region, in der es Mensch und Pokémon sehr gut ging. Die Ursache für die Fruchtbarkeit lag wiederum am legendären Arceus, welches die Welt einst vor einem Meteoreinschlag schützte und dabei eine enge Freundschaft mit dem Menschen "Damos" einging. Unglücklicherweise wurde Arceus später hintergangen, was dazu führte, dass sich Arceus von den Menschen abwandte und einen Groll aufbaute. Nach tausenden von Jahren leben die Nachfahren ("Sheena und Kevin") von Damos noch immer bei den Ruinen von Michiina um diese zu pflegen und zu schützen. Als Dialga, Giratina und Palkia in ihrem ewigen Kampf nach Michiina kommen und die Ruinen beschädigen, erscheint das verbitterte Arceus... Zusammenfassung Der Film beginnt mit Ash, Rocko, Lucia, Pikachu und Plinfa, die an einen Fluss kommen und dort schwimmen gehen. Dann kommen zwei Personen (Kevin und Sheena) auf sie zu, die Ash zu einem Kampf herausfordern. Nach diesem Kampf reisen unsere Freunde weiter und kommen an eine Gebirgssee, der auch schon von Giratina, das immer noch aufgrund der Ereignisse aus den 11.Film wütend ist, angegriffen wird. Es versucht unsere Freunde in einem Tornado zu fangen, aber die beiden Personen, die vorher gegen Ash und Lucia gekämpft haben, kommen ihnen zur Hilfe. Das Mädchen, Sheena, ruft mit ihrer psychischen Kraft Dialga. Es erscheint sofort und hilft unseren Freunden aus den Tornados herauszukommen. Sheena versucht mit Giratina zu kommunizieren, aber sie schafft es nicht Giratina zu beruhigen. Ash versucht Giratina auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, es erinnert sich an Ash und verschwindet wieder in seine Welt. Diesmal wird Dialga im Tornado gefangen, und ein Baum droht auf Lucia zu stürzen, aber Kevin rettet sie. Dann ruft er Palkia herbei um Dialga zu retten, und beide kehren in ihre Welten zurück. Die Truppe geht zu einem kleinem Tempel auf einen Berg. In diesem befindet sich die Raum-Zeit Maschine. Sheena erklärt, dass sie und Kevin mit der Geschichte von Arceus zusammenhängen. Die Maschine aktiviert sich und wir sehen die Geschichte von Arceus. Ein Land namens Michiina wurde einst von einem Meteor bedroht, doch Arceus verteidigte sein Land. Dafür verlor es alle seine Platten und das Umland wurde zerstört. Ein Mann, Damos, half Arceus dann das Land mithilfe des von Arceus geschaffenen Lebensjuwels, das Land wieder aufzubauen. Doch eines Tages forderte Arceus sein Juwel zurück. Damos weigerte sich es zurückzugeben und griff Arceus mit seine Pokémon an. Arceus flüchtete. Doch eines war sicher: Arceus würde zurückkehren. Zurück im Raum: Ash und seine Freunde erkennen die Lage. Sheena holt eine Schatulle heraus, in der sich das Lebensjuwel befindet. Die Maschine rattert und Sheena meint, dass Arceus zurückgekehrt sei. Ein starkes Unwetter beginnt. Sheena geht aus dem Tempel und gibt Arceus das Lebensjuwel. Arceus beruhigt sich, bis es bemerkt, dass das Lebensjuwel gefälscht ist. Es fällt in rage und greift unsere Freunde an. Dialga, Palkia und Giratina kommen zur Unterstützung und es folgt ein heftiger Kampf zwischen Arceus, Dialga, Palkia und Giratina. Dialga befördert, auf Sheenas Bitte, unsere Freunde in die Vergangenheit. Genauer gesagt an den Abend an dem Damos Arceus das Lebensjuwel zurückgeben sollte. Aber es wird von Gishins Pokémon angegriffen, da Damos von Gishin benutzt wird. Arceus wird wütend um begräbt alles, sogar das echt Lebensjuwel, dass Gishin hatte, unter den Trümmern. Bevor unsere Freunde auch begraben werden, sorgt Sheena für einen weiteren Zeitsprung. Sie befinden sich nun am Nachmittag des selben Tages und werden auch gleich von Gishins Pokémon überrascht und hypnotisiert. Sie werden in ein Gefängnis Gishins gesteckt und von ihren Pokémon getrennt. In der Zelle erfahren sie, dass Gishin die Brozong für die Hypnose verwendet. Auch Damos ist in der selben Zelle gefangen. Ash stellt Damos zur Rede, doch dieser streitet alles ab, weil ja noch nichts passiert ist. Währendessen lernen die Pokémon ein Zackenohr Pichu kennen, dass ihnen hilft. So machen sich die Pokémon auf den Weg durch das Gebäude... Sheena befindet sich bei einem Abendessen mit Gishin, weil der erfahren hat, das Sheena etwas weiß was von Bedeutung sein könnte. So erzählt sie ihm wie alles in der Zukunft aussehen würde, und das Gishin Arceus unbedingt das echte Juwel geben muss. Damos ist verwirrt von all dem was Ash ihm erzählt. Wir sehen was damals passiert ist. Wie Arceus sein Land gerettet, und wieder fruchtbar gemacht hat. Und alle begreifen, dass Damos nicht böse ist, sondern nur von Gishin benutzt wird. Gishin verspricht Sheena ihr das Juwel zu geben. Er versteckt es heimlich und überreicht ihr nur die leere Schatulle. In dieser Zeit haben Pikachu, Plinfa und Pichu es geschafft die Schlüssel für die Gefängniszellen zu besorgen und bringen diese nun Damos, der ein Freund Pichus ist. So flüchten unsere Freunde aus den Gebäude. Die Nacht bricht ein und Arceus will sein Lebensjuwel wiederhaben. So macht es sich zu seinem Tempel auf und trifft dort auf Sheena. Sie öffnet die Schatulle und merkt, dass in ihr nichts drin ist. Schon wir Arceus von Gishins Pokémon angegriffen und Damos packt Sheena um aus dem Tempel zu fliehen. Sheena wehrt sich aber Damos erklärt ihr über seine psyische Kraft, dass er nicht böse ist. In dem Tempel fließt Lava und die Wände beben, aber Ash entscheidet sich trotzdem zu Gishin zu gehen um das Juwel zurückzuholen. Arceus wir weiterhin von Gishin Pokémon angegriffen, bis Sheena es schafft die Hypnose mit Psyche zu stoppen. So streiten nun Ash und Gishin um das Juwel, bis es sich Ash endlich schnappen kann. Arceus wird von einem Strom Lava getroffen, während Ash kurz vor ihm steht. Alle fangen an sich aufzulösen, da Arceus nun in der Zukunft nicht mehr existiert. Damos schafft es nun mit Arceus zu kommunizieren und ruft es zur Besinnung. Das Lebensjuwel fliegt zu Arceus und sofort ist es wieder fit. Ash und seine Freunde tauchen nun auch wieder voll auf. Arceus hält den einstürzenden Tempel auf während Ash und Co. Flüchten können. Außerhalb des Tempels erklärt Damos Arceus, dass er nur von Gishin benutzt wurde und Arceus verzeiht ihm. Nun fliegen unsere Freunde wieder in die Realität zurück. Dort angekommen ruft Ash das noch da wütende Arceus zur Besinnung und es beruhigt sich. Es sorgt dafür, dass alles wieder so war als ob nie geschehen. Die Raum-Zeit Maschine zeigt nun ein Bild von Ash und Pikachu zusammen mit Arceus, und auch Dialga, Palkia und Giratina kehren wider in ihre Heimat zurück. Auch Kevin und Sheena gehen wieder ihren Weg und unsere Freunde setzen ihren gewohnten Reiseweg fort.